


pedestal

by Skankynorse



Series: norse family [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Norse Religion & Lore, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Breeding, Dark Thor (Marvel), Dubious Consent, Evil Odin (Marvel), F/M, Humiliation, Mother-Son Relationship, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Parent/Child Incest, Past Rape/Non-con, Pregnant Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Hatred, Sexual Slavery, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28942599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skankynorse/pseuds/Skankynorse
Summary: Princess Frigga fell from grace to bottom drudges of society all because of Odin and his greed. This is the story how her son, believed to have died in child birth brings her back to polite society unknowing of their bond. Step into story of secret identities as tangled forbidden relationship turn Frigga's life upside down. incest and sex is a bonus.
Relationships: Frigga | Freyja/Odin (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja/Thor (Marvel)
Series: norse family [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1930150
Kudos: 6





	pedestal

“Father, please. FATHER PLEASE!...” cried the young princess sprawled on the floor ungainly, off balance due to her recent condition terrified at being discovered by her family.

“ SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU FILTHY WHORE. YOU WERE DEAD TO US THE DAY YOU LAY WITH THE 'OFF REALM FILTH' AND ALLOWED YOURSELF TO GET SULLIED BY HIS TAINT.” Prince Frey roared in the face of his sister bride twisting rough fingers in her greasy blonde curls delivering a hard blow to her side.

“ S..Sto....br...pllease....” 

“My lord, let the princess go. She is the victim here. She never consented for ...” cried the nanny falling on the her king's feet begging for mercy.

The young princess saw the blade glint before her nanny and tried to launch herself between them hoping her sire will halt his blade in face of his once beloved daughter.She didn't get far away before blood splattered across her face as her nanny's death howls rang in her ears. She screamed, scrambling to the unmoving corpse of the one person who stood by her through thick and thin, always a unconditional pillar of strength. 

Her family sneered at her display. At this moment they looked alike with cold eyes and flat faces and she wanted to gouge their eyes out of the sockets. Frey was the first one to sober up.

“ Find the child.” he said to his men guarding the doors, ready to march deeper into her rooms in search of his days old nephew with every intention of crushing his fragile body to the stone himself.

The princess felt tears of rage and shame flowing down her face.

“ He is dead.” She spit back cold and spiteful not letting her tormentors see her pain, struggling to withhold her cries as her father backhanded her across the face making her head throb.

“ If I find out you're lying, Your fate will be worse than you can even imagine. You're better off with that tainted spawn dead.” he snarled fuming with rage at having denied the chance for revenge. 

“ Nanny buried him by the eastern gate under the birch tree.” she said heart stuttering too fast in her chest at the thought of these barbarians defiling her baby's resting place.

Frey crouched before her, his hand going to her neck tightening his grip inch by inch while his father and the men went to verify her claims as she shrieked and cried for them to stop until at last she felt her conscious slip away.The last words she heard were his cruel taunt before she went limp in his arms.

“ Looks like you will meet your monstrous get after all.”

A dim lamp flickered in the otherwise blank space while the sole inhabitant of the room thrashed and turned, crying out silently of mercy only to be denied. The same dream haunted her for a thousand years and every single time it felt just as hopeless as the first time it happened. Thankfully today her fitful rest was cut short by a loud and anxious knocking at her door.

“ Madam, Madam. Please wake up.” called a young boy no more than 13 sporting a bruised lip trying very hard to stop the tears from flowing. 

The said Madam woke up with a silent cry, the name of her child on her lips. She looked wide eyed at the rooms her mind conjuring dead people to life paralyzing her with fear. The insistent knocking and high pitched voice of young Svad grounded her and she rose going to cold water basin to wash away the tears. Taking a few minutes to her bearings, she hurried to the door with a shawl to cover her sleep clothes, she opened the door to hear the latest racket her girls gotten themselves into only to be surprised to find Savd teary eyed and stuttering. She heard men roaring and girls screeching outside muffled by the stone pillars and hurried to the store front to see what the ruckus is all along.

The Madam entered the den to find two of the guards on the floor, while the girls cowered behind the bar table while a large man had her star pupil by the waist. She whimpered the moment she saw her, hoping her mentor can rescue her.

Before she stumbled into the situation she took a stock of the intruders counting 5 men on the ground floor while another one was kicking into the thankfully empty guest rooms likely searching for somebody calling out for the coward to come out. Two of her guards lay unconscious on the floor while the last one nursed a broken nose while keeping the men from the girls with his sword drawn but clearly no match for the intruders. Taking a breath she used what little magic she had to change her clothes and tidy her hair to look like a proper Madam. silencing her fear she spoke in a clam tone hoping she can stop things from escalating into full out violence.

“ Gentle men, please put away your swords. we can discuss and hopefully come to a peaceful understanding.”

A man with coiffed blonde hair stepped forward leering eyes making her take a step back. He crowed, “ Thor, stop your search and get down here. I think I found the Madam.”

A minute later a hammer sailed across the den landing between them making the girls shriek scattering like sheep while the intruders laughed. Suddenly a mountain of a man stood before Frigga with dark red cloak painted in blood while icy blue eyes took her in like a lion eyeing its prey.

“ Are you the Madam.” The man growled his voice making fear crawl through her spine while sparks of electricity jumped from his body to her shocking her with painful jabs.

She gasped, words dissolving in the mouth as raw power battered at her being as the god, definitely a god; her mind supplied unhelpfully moved closer invading her space. His companions took a careful step back as electricity sparked from his being. 

The Madam fell to her knees, her eyes to the ground stuttering ( trained via a liife long fear and hiding) , “ M..Y Lo..Rd. Pl...” she tried begging only to be cutoff.

“ What is your name.” he asked, calloused hand tipping her chin to look her in the eye.

“M...y...Fr..Frig....ga.” She spoke no more than a whisper as the grip tightened on her jaw.

“ Well Frigga, do you always swindle your customers of their hard earned possessions with false promises? Hmm.” he asked calm with a edge of a threat in his voice.

“ N.OO, NOOO. MY LORD...Please... Never my lord... we are.” She scrambled desperate for him to believe her words.

“ Shhh.” Thor spoke shocking her with a tiny spark leaving her mouth numb while her mind blanked with fear.

“ Me and my men were promised the best Vanaheim has to offer for a sack of Aseir gold. We come here in hopes of trying out something exiotic only for the doors to be shut on our faces. What you have is meager and pathetic at best and on top of it none of your little whores can give decent blow job to save their lives. Is this some kind of a joke. Or do you run a business of tricking people of their wealth just for fun and jokes.”

Frigga felt her mind clear as rage coursed through her veins. She saw her girls beaten and cowering in the corner while the Aseir groped and tore at Sif's clothes. How dare they come into her shop and do this to her girls and to call them whores and treat them like objects to use and discard. She straightened up to look the god in eye. 

“ We are not that kind of establishment. We only provide entertainment through music and dance. My girls are not trained here to lower themselves to be debased and humiliated for coin. So my lord, please leave at once.” She spoke in a clam collected voice hoping it was enough to make them leave her girls alone and safe.

She cried out when a rough hand tightened in her hair lifting her off the ground and bringing her closer to the god. Thunder fell in the distance with black clouds blocking out the morning sun.

“ How dare you filthy whore talk back to me. Do you know who I am. I Thor, God of thunder. Crown prince of Asgard and future ruler of nine. I will give you one chance to realize your mistake and bow to me.”

Frigga held his gaze with equal ire refusing to back down. Life long sneers , beatings played through her mind, how people assumed the worst and try to belittle her into object to be defiled. A symbol of men's conquest and virility. Made into a whore to be used and discard. Disgraced, ruined, used and loose. All that made her spit in the face of the man and teach him his place. She sneered, her face twisting into an ugly expression and said, “ Well if it isn't the bastard prince whose throne was usurped by his rightful infant brother. Perhaps you will find your mother among the many whores residing in Vanaheim.” 

Thor saw red, his other hand tightening aroung the woman's thin neck unaware of nails digging into his skin as the woman gasped for breath.  
'How dare she speak of his birth'.' the power in him cried to be let out to burn this place down and watch the ashes fall.'

“ Thor.. Thor.. Please stop. Allfather will have our hide if you burn this place down. Please clam your self. We beg you.” 

His friends voice cut through the haze and he saw the woman going limp moments from fainting and loosened his grip. Fire broke out from the lightening strike while heavy rain poured outside. It was too easy a death for the whore in his hand and he did not want her to have it easy. She gasped and coughed tears sliding down her cheeks as he threw her to the ground.

' he will make her eat her words by the time he is done with her.' 

Thor dragged the panting woman by her shoulder dragging her to the nearest room. He ordered, “ Fandarl and Hogun stand guard while I teach this whore her place. Volstagg, Hodr and Ragni roundup the girls. Have your way with them and bang them up a little so they know their place.”

Frigga struggled the entire way as the crown Prince dragged her into one of the many guest rooms. Outside the girls cried as the men fell on them like beasts.

She cried out as she was roughly shoved on the floor landing painfully on her left arm. She tried righting herself but the prince pulled her roughly to her knees and suddenly a thick cock slapped her cheeks smearing white fluid before he shoved his thick length in her mouth cutting of her angry protest. She choked and gagged at the monstrosity raping her mouth too stunned to respond at the completely new experience. In her entire life She never had to face such a depravity even during the few months she had to live on streets. Her brain finally caught. the her. She moves to pull away but the prince having anticipated her move tightened his fingers in her hair adding another hand to hold her in place.

He starts using her in earnest fucking her with deep quick thrusts watching her clench her eyes shut, seizing and choking on his length. Her hands grip his thighs trying to slow his pace gasping to breath as he violates her mouth. He notices the madam looks far young and pretty for her post. Her teary baby blues glare at him with barely contained rage and he feels thrill of conquest travel through his spine. The tears mix with spit and precome dribbling down her chin making a puddle at her knees. The thought of breaking and taming her makes him cock jump and increase in girth. 

The madam let him use her mouth despite him hurting her with his rough treatment and he knew from experience women only pretend played so much before they started deep throating him to make him come greedily worshiping his length. If what she said earlier was true then he was truly in the wrong to assume they provided such services. But what was he to do when a low life such a this questioned his birth and called him a bastard but teach her a lesson. With his resolve weakening, he loosened his grip on the madam and hauled her to her feet leading her to the round sofa at the center of the room pushing her on her back. He made a quick work of re buttoning his pants before turning to the madam and said in the calmest voice he could muster at the moment.

“I will give you one last opportunity to beg for my mercy. I will let your girls go. if not I will order my men to slit their throats after me and my men take turns raping them. What do you say?” He said settling beside her.

“ What about me?” Frigga asked.

“ Of course you will come with me and make up for your sins by being my slave. You think you can get away after calling me son of a whore in front of everyone !” he replied with a dark look. 

Slowly Frigga moved to the ground lowering her head to the floor in obedience. Thor smirked while his men grunted and groaned outside.


End file.
